That Blue Police Box
by AndromedaAI
Summary: When you're getting ready for college, something just has to happen. Of course, the something was a blue police box that appeared in your room. Oneshot.


***grins* I've always wanted to write one of these. So here it is, in a burst of inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, or **_**Doctor Who.**_** I'm sure I'm the only one who thought up the name 'Deloria' for a planet. Please R&R! :D**

* * *

**That Blue Police Box**

You've often wondered what it would have been like to see those stars—the ones only the Hubble Space Telescope could see—up close. Closer than the Hubble up close. The stars were much too beautiful, and sometimes you wondered if mere humans were just not allowed to see them. But then you would argue with yourself, telling yourself that if humans couldn't see the stars up close, then why were they ever created? If the humans were not allowed to see them, then why were there stars in the night sky?

The stars have fascinated you since birth. The sense of adventure that rushes through you when you look up into the night sky causes your heart to beat faster in excitement. When you were young, you used to think, _I'm gonna go up there some day._ When your teacher asked what you thought you might be when you grew up, you would say you wanted to be an astronaut while others would say they wanted to princes/princesses, interior designers, artists, video game creators, actors/actresses, or authors.

When you were little, you read _The Chronicles of Narnia_. In those stories, the stars were living beings. Of course, you were young and naïve, so the adventures within the books of that series were real to you. So you believed the stars were living beings and that they could take on human form. When you tried to get your parents to believe that, you were met by a soft scold that the stars were not alive—but were just glowing balls of gas. Slowly, you went to believe that after many dreams were shattered.

When you became a teenager, you cleared the library of books about the cosmos. You took books out about planets, stars, black holes, what dying stars did in their last moments of life, galaxies, the north star, the moon, Mars, the extinct volcanoes on Mars, why Venus was so hot, etc. Soon, you were the most knowledgeable teenager in school on the subject. They could ask you anything and you would have the answer for it. You kept an eye on NASA's website, and wrote all the dates of the Mars rover landings on your calendar, and also jotted it down when NASA made a new discovery. When you got to college, you planned to take Astronomy.

Halfway through high school, you discovered the books that had something to do with history at the library. These sparked your interest. Your favourite eras turned out to be the Dark Ages, the Old West, and the 1960's. Why? Because in the Dark Ages, the stars were important, in the Old West, Jules Verne wrote his science fiction classics, and the 1960's—that's when man first stepped onto the moon. Time and Space seemed to have something in common, you realized. You also realized that that's why many villains in your favourite books, movies, and TV shows said, "I have traveled through time and space to find you."

With your interest in both history and space, you planned to enter college in order to ace both subjects. _Hey,_ you thought, _maybe I'll be the first person to invent time travel!_ Though, you knew it wasn't very likely.

The Greeks had used the stars to create pictures. You would look up into the sky and try to create your own. You did manage to make one that looked like a domesticated cat, and one that looked like a square, but that was pretty much it. The Greeks had used most of the most noticeable stars, leaving you with not many to use. But that didn't matter, it was fun to try and make shapes when it lasted.

When you finished high school, you began to prepare for college. You stopped dreaming about the stars and got ready to learn more about them. You got ready to learn about space, and maybe become an astronaut. You had your suitcases packed with clothing, books, and anything else you might need. You were going to be gone for years, and you would only be coming back to your home during the summer and for Christmas. You were not going to be coming back for Spring Break.

You were excited about it, wondering if you were going to make any knew friends or were going to see any old friends from college. Would they still be in their sci-fi craze? You hoped so, because then you wouldn't feel so left out when you talked about space with them.

You were going to miss your pet cat, Andromeda, though. You had gotten here when you were only fifteen years old. You were just getting obsessed with the stars when you got her, so you named her after the constellation, Andromeda. And she was as explosive with her energy as any supernova. If would always brighten your day to see her racing after her toys or stalking something outside. Yes, you were going to miss her very much. And she was going to miss you too. You wished she could join you, but until you had raised the money, you were going to stay in a dorm room. And you were not allowed to have pets in the dorm.

With a sigh, you went and got ready for bed. You brushed your teeth and washed your face in your own bathroom for the last time. You looked at yourself in the mirror and sighed before you left the bathroom. You walked over to your bed and made sure to put your laptop into its bag, and have your TV remote put safely onto your side table. It was your last night here, you didn't need to turn over in your sleep and have that clang up against the wall. That would probably wake you up.

And probably your parents as well.

You went over and covered your window with your curtains before you walked back towards your bed. But when a small breeze suddenly hit you, you stopped.

Slowly, you turned around to face your window as the sound of roaring reached your ears. When you heard the gasping of some sort of machine, a noise that sounded like "_vroo…vroo…vroo…_" you were able to make out the shape of something forming in your room in front of you. It was transparent at first, and it caused to jump in surprise before you fell back and landed on your butt. You watched as it took on colour and solidified in front of you, and you gaped as you took it in.

It was dark blue in colour, and had windows on the top of the two front doors. Above the windows, set on a black stripe in white letters, were the words "POLICE BOX". You blinked as you remembered reading about one of these in one of the books you took out of the library. But how did it get into your room?

You were breathless with surprise. You watched, stunned, as one of the doors opened and a lanky man with floppy dark brown hair stepped out. He was pale, and the slightly worried look on his face showed small worry wrinkles. He scanned your room with a pair of emerald green eyes as you took in his attire. By what he was wearing, you could only guess that he was British. He wore a white dress shirt, a pair of black trousers held up by two red suspenders, a tan coloured tweed blazer (that was currently being worn open), a pair of dress shoes, and a bowtie.

When his eyes landed on you, you couldn't help but hold your breath. His eyes betrayed his youthful appearance, making him look like an ancient man in a middle-aged man's body. But they also held a mischievous sparkle that just asked you to help him cause trouble.

"Oh, hello there," he said before a kind smile appeared on his lips. His voice was heavy with a British accent, confirming your suspicions. He looked about your room again. "It seems the TARDIS has landed me on your room…unless I _am_ on the planet Deloria."

You quickly shook your head. "Th-this is my bedroom," you stuttered. "Uh…uh…who are you?"

The smile on the man's face evolved into a smirk. "I'm the Doctor," he said lightly, sticking a hand down to help you up. Warily, you accepted his hand, and allowed him to help you to your feet. He then took your hand and shook it. "What's your name?"

You told him it, still quite shaken from this development.

"That's a nice name. Say, are you one for adventure? I'm looking for a companion…" he rambled on, and you guessed that he wasn't one to be too careful with what he said.

You told him that yes, you liked adventure, but didn't know what he meant about 'companion'.

"You wouldn't really believe this, but I travel far and wide with my TARDIS. Through time and space I go. And these journeys can get quite lonely," he explained.

Now that you knew what he was getting at, you smiled. "I don't mind becoming your companion, Doctor," you told him.

A quite giddy smile appeared on his face, making the Doctor look quite boyish. "Great!" he exclaimed. He turned back toward his 'TARDIS' before he stopped and looked back over his shoulder at you. "Just wait until you see inside the TARDIS," he chuckled.


End file.
